


Clothed

by cerealbaths (timelordangel)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Clothed Sex, However you want to read it - Freeform, M/M, OT4, or open relationships, rhink, soft, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/cerealbaths
Summary: “You gotta be naked to make love,” Rhett declares, whiteboard held tightly on the desk.“No you don’t,” Link responds, too quickly, with a certain look in his eye.





	Clothed

**Author's Note:**

> GMM #1526

Rhett almost burns down his house trying to grill out for his family, and Link yells at the kids over dinner. They mostly just want to see each other.  
  
A couple hours after a particularly brutal day at work, Link finds himself sitting in his den alone. Christy and their eldest child are upstairs in the master bedroom messing with her new iPad. The boys are chasing each other with Nerf guns somewhere, and Link knows he should shut that down because it’s going to end in Lando crying, but he really doesn’t care right now. He’s tired.  
  
He twirls his phone mindlessly and resists the uncomfortable feeling of loneliness that makes his neck tense, loneliness combated by more than the presence of another person. He wants to show off the new forest green turtleneck that Christy got for him- probably last week when his wife took the kids summer outfit shopping.  
  
He loves his new shirt. He knows right away that it will never see the studio, lest it be destroyed by some revolting substance or another. He stands from the sofa and checks himself out in the mirror above the fireplace. The shirt hugs him and slims his frame, tucks up a couple inches below his chin in a way that makes him appear longer, more fluid.  
  
His translucent glasses sit on his nose. He fixed his eyebrows yesterday. He’s been too busy to eat much for a few days. All of these things tie together to make him look small and elegant and – and queer. Queer in a way that might have been a natural evolution if he had grown up in Los Angeles instead of North Carolina. Queer in a way that makes trepidation and excitement sit hot right below his ribcage. He likes it a lot.  
  
It takes a minute for Christy to notice Link standing in the doorway of the bedroom ten minutes later. She doesn’t catch the way his posture is a little straighter and his hair is a little messy in an intentional way. She smiles and turns back to their daughter.  
  
“Hey,” Link drawls, his voice a little funky and delayed from the after-dinner whiskey he had served himself after the counters were wiped.  
  
“Hi,” Lily glances up. “It keeps saying my Apple ID is invalid.”  
  
“Uh,” Link hesitates, “did you make sure the email is right?”  
  
“Duh,” Lily flicks her eyes up to the ceiling.  
  
Link knows she’s frustrated, knows that she’s been working on setting up this iPad for the last hour and he never offered to help. It still hurts when neither Christy nor his daughter comment on the sweater, or thank him for cleaning up the kitchen after the dinner. His feelings are hurt and he can’t even fake a smile right now, despite the ridiculousness of it all.  
  
“I’m gonna go over to Rhett’s for a drink, chat about work and all that jazz. Wanna come?” Link braves, knowing it’s just a formality. No way in hell does Christy want to round up the kids right now and drag them out of the house.  
  
She shakes her head, frowning at the tablet, and says, “No, go have fun. I predict we’ll all be heading to bed before too long anyway.”  
  
Link walks out of the garage feeling like he’s gotten away with a heist. His car starts smoothly and he arrives at Rhett’s house just as it hits him that he hasn’t exactly told Rhett about his visit.  
  
He calls Rhett from the driveway.  
  
“Hey,” Rhett answers roughly, sounding a little out of breath.  
  
“Hi,” Link says, a grin overwhelming his face.  
  
There is a beat of silence.  
  
“Can I come over?” Link whispers, the heat seeping in from outside as the coolness inside disperses. Link knows he sounds needy right now but he needs attention, needs to see his best friend right now.  
  
“… yeah,” Rhett says. “When?”  
  
“I’m in your driveway.”  
  
“Woah,” Rhett pauses. “Everything okay?”  
  
“Yeah. Just wanted to see you,” Link laughs breathlessly, clutches the steering wheel with his left hand until the garage in front of him opens loudly. The line goes dead and Link steps out into the warm night air.  
  
Rhett meets him in the doorway of the garage, the blinding fluorescents washing out his skin as Link snakes through the cars and comes to a full stop in front of the blonde. He feels Rhett’s eyes give him a once-over. He remembers suddenly that he looks good right now and straightens his spine, adding a half-inch to his overall appearance in a halfhearted attempt to keep those green eyes on him.  
  
“Wow,” Rhett reaches out, unable to control himself, “this is nice.” His fingers trail over the green fabric.  
  
Link smirks, shakes his head, says, “you think so?”  
  
“Yeah,” Rhett grins, two hands on Link’s waist.  
  
Link wants to kiss him, or crawl into his arms, or devour him. It’s really a mystery.  
  
He quickly learns that the rest of the McLaughlins went to go see a movie and weren’t back yet- Rhett stayed behind to work out. That’s why he is in a tank top right now, glistening in the bright light of the kitchen.  
  
“Did you come over here to drink my good scotch or did you have some kind of agenda?” Rhett says playfully, cross-legged on the kitchen counter. No man that tall should be allowed to sit on high surfaces, Link thinks.  
  
“I just wanted to see you,” Link tells a half-truth, spinning the glass in his hand as he leans against the marble.  
  
“Well good. I’m going to shower really quick, don’t get too drunk,” Rhett says softly, slides off the counter and claps Link on the shoulder.  
  
Link sits on the counter where Rhett just was when he is alone again. It’s a different type of alone than he felt in his own living room. This house is mostly as familiar as his own, with its white marble counters and small dog dishes on the floor.  
  
Link downs the rest of the whiskey in his glass and groans aloud with how bad he wants attention right now. More whiskey. The lights in here are blinding, suddenly, drowning the room in a soft white glow. He tries to hear the shower from one floor above him and he can’t, or maybe he can, or maybe he’s drinking too quickly.  
  
He walks upstairs and into Rhett’s bedroom, where the California King sits with its duvet tucked neatly into the bedframe. He climbs onto the bed, lies on his stomach, and just breathes in the familiar scent of Rhett. This would feel weird if he were sober, probably, but right now he smiles against the duvet and melts into the soft surface.  
  
The shower cuts off and Link’s heart rate jumps at the noise. He stays very still.  
  
“Oh, hello,” Rhett says, his voice practically dripping wet, like his hair down his back. Link wishes he could be one of the small droplets of water sleeping on Rhett’s shoulder.  
  
“Hi,” Link lets out a breathy laugh, not turning to see his friend.  
  
Rhett towels off and then comes over and kisses the back of Link’s neck, tucking down the turtle neck to expose the soft baby hairs at the nape.  
  
“Make love to me,” Link requests as he shimmies his hips, clad in tight black jeans.  
  
Rhett laughs and climbs onto the bed, straddling Link’s ass. He works his fingers under the edges of the dark green shirt and begins to tug.  
  
“No,” Link shakes his head. “Keep it on.”  
  
Rhett obliges, his whole body still the slightest bit damp as he works over Link’s back, giving a pseudo massage that loosens Link up in just the right way. Rhett fishes the bottle of strawberry lube from the bedside table and slides one hand down the back of Link’s jeans.  
  
“These on too?” Rhett taps Link’s jeans, reaches under Link to unbutton them and allow room to tug them down.

Link hums happily in affirmation, wiggling his ass as Rhett gets a couple fingers inside of him and starts moving steadily. The stretch is a welcome distraction as Link buries his face into the duvet and takes a deep breath through his mouth.

“Like that, Link?” Rhett moves a bit faster, beginning to work his own length with his other hand. When Link’s breath catches and he’s tenting so hard in his jeans that he can’t help but hump pathetically into the mattress, Rhett flips him over. “Legs up, please,”

Now on his back, his vulnerable tummy face up to the brass chandelier overhead, Link allows Rhett to push his legs back and tug his jeans just off his buttcheeks. Link is very insistent that they do not go any farther down, even if it would make the process a little smoother. Rhett’s skin is so warm in comparison to the well air conditioned bedroom; Link shivers as Rhett’s warm, bare thighs brush against his ass.

Link keeps himself pliable as he focuses on Rhett’s weight pressing against the bottom of his legs when Rhett humps against him, nudging his cock through Link’s cheeks. “Mm,” he whimpers. He’s never thought about how uncomfortable it is to be exposed and cold during sex. He feels safe and warm now, as if on the verge of a dream.

“Mm, you feel so good,” Rhett whispers, pressing slowly into Link as he watches the brunet squirm on the bed.

“I feel good,” Link murmurs back, eyes closing as Rhett fills him and then pulls out slowly.

Link frowns at the loss of contact and reaches out to find Rhett’s waist and pull him back in. Rhett accepts this as an invitation to go faster, humping against Link’s body as he smooths his hands over the soft new shirt.

Link palms himself over his jeans, rutting up against the touch in the same rhythm as Rhett rocks against him. Link lets out little noises of pleasure, loves the sensitivity of having every inch of him covered.

When Rhett comes a few minutes later Link rides the feeling of being filled, even if it’s just an increase of warmth inside of him and the low, satisfied moan of the man above him.

When he pulls out Rhett immediately tugs Link’s pants back over his butt and reaches to put his hand down the front of the jeans, but Link slaps him away from the latter. The tingling at the base of Link’s spine jerks his hips forward into the denim.

“Wanna, wanna come in them,” Link says breathily, accepting only the added pressure as Rhett jerks him off over the thick fabric.

Link gasps twice before jerking forward hard and coming in his jeans, his eyes fluttering shut in a blissful stupor once he’s finished.

“That was nice,” Link murmurs.

“Yeah,” Rhett laughs, looking down at Link’s wet jeans and mussed hair.

-

“You gotta be naked to make love,” Rhett declares, whiteboard held tightly on the desk.

“No you don’t,” Link responds, too quickly, with a certain look in his eye.


End file.
